High School DxD: Ninja Revelation
by A Writing Member
Summary: Follow Issei as he encounters people of the ninja faction. Enjoy the experience of romance, action, and of course, oppai! In this story, Rossweisse does not become Rias's other rook and the time setting is around volume seven or eight in the High School DxD light novel. Please do expect a few intimate scenes between Issei and the girls of the Gremory household.
1. Introduction of Ninja (1)

**High School DxD: Ninja Revelation**

A Highschool DXD Fanfiction

 **Chapter 1**

The evening sun was going down and a breeze lazily swept by the two travelers. They carried a strange set of traveling gear. A few bags for tents, a few liters of water, canned food, and of course... a good supply of kunai, katanas, and smoke bombs, not counting the other various lethal gear they decided to bring.

"We should be there soon. After traversing through this mountain cascade, we will arrive at our destination. It will take approximately eighteen weeks to scale these mountains and another four days of walking before arriving at Kuoh town."

"Yer kiddin' me righ'? Yer face is a bit too serious when ya still jokes don'tcha think. You could try smiling from time to time ya'know."

"I'm not joking—pack your equipment—we are leaving now."

"Ya'know —yer so serious I even think ya weren't jokin'."

"Sometimes I wonder if you forget that you're a ninja—I also wonder why you even volunteered for this mission if you are only going to complain."

"C'mon—ya'know I just wanted to start a conversation with ya, Akame-chan—"

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that—stand up we are moving out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever—don't forget you could always call me Onii-ch—"

"Even in your dreams, I wouldn't. Do not suggest that again, Yukito Aikawa-kun."

"I'm glad I at least get an honorific…" Yukito sighed.

The two travelers packed and checked their gear before looking toward the mountains.

"Since we are ninjas, this should not take any longer than four hours." Akame said.

"Say, Akame-chan. When we get there wanna go on a da—"

"No."

"Waddha 'bout watching a—"

"No."

"Ya really are hard to talk to sometimes, ya'know." Yukito said as he scratched his head. The two suddenly vanished and in less than a second reappeared on the other side of a mountain.

"Your Banpu is sluggish—have you been slacking off lately?" criticized Akame.

"Ya wish—I'm just a bit tired."

Banisshsuteppu, dubbed "Banpu" by the ninja society, was a mobility technique to travel places at rapid speeds. Banisshsuteppu translates into "Vanishing Step". The technique is very complicated, requiring knowledge of the wind element and precise timing, usually making this technique take years to even be proficient at. The two continued to travel through the cascade.

"Hey, Akame-chan, ya really think that the dragons are gon' be at this place?"

"Our reports show no doubt about it. The red dragon Ddriag has a male host that is a second year attending Kuoh Academy—his name is Issei Hyoudou. The white vanishing dragon Albion has a male host with an unknown age. His name is Vali Lucifer—"

"Serious, a Lucifer? A Satan-class, maybe? This might be interesting, ya'know—"

"Our reports have shown that Hyoudou, too, is a devil, although low class. Vali Lucifer also appears to be a half-devil, so it shouldn't be a problem—at least, not with your power anyway…"

"Ah, Akame-chan, ya compliment me too much. Yer plenty strong yerself, ya'know. Anyway, I can't believe a Satan went around bangin' a bunch of human wom—"

"Yukito-kun, please have respect for the Satan. We wouldn't want ninjas to be known for badmouthing other factions do we?" Akame said.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. Not like anyone gon' hear or something…"

"Anyway, we will first visit Hyoudou Issei since he is easier to track. Currently, he is under the service of a high-class devil name Rias Gremory."

"Seriously? The Emperor of the Red Dragon is a slave?"

"Not a slave—a servant. Anyway, the power of the Gremory's family pales in comparison to you—"

"Don't put it like that, I'm not _that_ good, and yer making me sound scary—"

"We will be undercover as transfer student attending Kuoh High. Our uniforms and living spaces were prepared beforehand and we will be living relatively close to Hyoudou Issei." Akame informed.

"Oh, I'm gon' pretending to be a schoolboy? But Akame-chan, this chance cannot be missed!—I'm glad I packed a camera."

"Why is that?"

"So I can take amazing pictures of you in a cute-ass school uniform!"

"I thought you would say that. I thank fate for letting me find and destroy that camera—"

"Akame-chan, you did WHAT?!"

* * *

Issei plopped down onto his mattress and sighed. Living in a six-story mansion sure had its pluses, but since the elevator was broken, Issei had to walk several flights of stairs just to get to his enormous bedroom.

"I wonder when Buchou and the others will be back," Issei sighed. "It sure is boring without them."

Issei had decided to come home early due to feeling fatigued. Rias and the others decided to stay at the Occult Research Club room to discuss the current motives of the Old Satan faction.

"Hey partner," said Ddraig. "We need to talk."

"What is it—oh, do you need some medicine?" Issei replied as he sat up.

"No, I'm psychologically fine, but there's something coming this way that I don't like. You know how you're feeling fatigued and your left arm is working up more than usual, well—"

"Wait don't tell me…" Issei muttered. "Is it something like that time I was too near Azazel.

"Yeah, but this guy means serious trouble. He can work up your dragon arm without even being near you. However, your dragon arm working up is just an initial response to this guy's power. In other words, we can't gauge this guy's power yet because your dragon arm would probably react to any power that is potentially hostile." Ddraig explained.

"Do you think Buchou could take this guy on?"

"I sure hope. But I could also say this guy would surely give you a hard time, and even casualties—"

"What the hell? What faction could have someone that strong? I thought the three great factions were at a truce and the Khaos Brigade don't seem to be acting up—"

"There are a lot more factions than that, partner—probably hundreds or even more, plus the ones that aren't even known." Ddraig said.

"But that's insane—how are we gonna keep them all from attacking?"

"Don't worry about it partner—when the time comes, what happens will happen. You usually end up winning anyway—and who knows, this guy could be friendly. I'm going to take a nap now—it seems like your friends are home too."

"Alright, thanks Ddraig, for the warning." Issei heard several footsteps climbing up the last flight of stairs to his bedroom. The door suddenly opened and in came Rias.

 _Hundreds of factions, huh._

"Issei! Are you feeling any better? Does your head hurt? Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

"Buchou! I'm fine now, thanks anyway."

Rias walked over to the bed and sat next to Issei. "Are you sure? Would you like to take a warm bath? I know it would make you feel better."

 _Ho hooo!_ Issei thought. _Now that wouldn't be too bad. An amazing view of Buchou's body will energize me in no time! Just imagining Buchou's amazing, firm breasts makes me want to jump up and run a mile._

"Issei?" asked Rias.

"Oh, umm, yes! If you don't mind, that is…" Issei replied

"Anything for my adorable Issei."

 _Aaahhhhh, life couldn't be any better!_

"My, my. It seems that Buchou is taking Issei for himself. I hope you two don't mind if I join, Ufufu." Akeno said as she slipped through the door.

"A-Akeno-san!"

"Issei-senpai, I would like to bathe with you, too."

"Koneko-chan!"

"I-Issei, if you don't mind I would also like to…"

"A-Asia!"

"Please don't forget about me, Issei." Xenovia said as she walked in.

And so one by one, the girls of the Gremory household requested to take a bath with Issei.

 _I'm in heaven—this is the best_ Issei thought.

And so to the bathroom they went. It was a luxurious room. There were two bathtubs, four showerheads, and even a hot tub to relax in.

"Issei, could you help me wash my back?" asked Rias.

"Yes, Buchou!"

 _Aahh, washing Buchous's back is the best. It's such a slender figure and it cranks up my lust just by looking at it._

Rias suddenly turned around. "Oh my, there seems to be something on my breasts—would you care to wash them Issei?"

Issei was in shock. "S-seriously, Buchou?! Then if that's the case I'll happily—"

"Ufufu, we can't let Buchou get all the attention," said Akeno as she happily held on to Issei's arms. "I'm sure you would also like to wash my breasts as well, right Issei-kun?"

"Aahh, A-Akeno! Your boobs!" Issei said. _I really am in heaven._

"Ufufu, do you like them?"

"Akeno! Don't you think that I should spend some time with my Issei?" Rias said.

"My, my—you get him every night so I think I deserve a chance once in a while."

The two continued arguing.

"Issei-senpai, can I wash your back?" There Koneko was, standing there while covering her breasts.

"O-of course, Koneko-chan!" Issei took a seat as Koneko began washing Issei's back.

"Ufufu, it seems like our darling Koneko beat us to it." Akeno said.

Koneko blushed a little but continued washing his back.

"I-Issei! I'll wash your legs!" Asia knelt down and began rubbing against Issei's legs.

"A-Asia!" _Ahh, it feels good!_

"It seems I must take your other leg." Xenovia said. And so she did.

"My, my. It seems Issei has run out of room for us." Akeno said.

"Nonsense," replied Rias. She then walk toward Issei and sat on his lap facing toward him. "Issei, I'm going to wash your chest now, okay?"

"B-B-B-Buchou!"

"My, my. I can't have you one up on me like that, Buchou." Akeno said. Akeno moved Rias over so Rias was sitting on Issei's left leg while Akeno was sitting on the right. Both girls began washing Issei's chest and shoulders.

 _This is sending me into overdrive! I'm gonna pass out!_

Akeno suddenly licked Issei's neck. "There seems to be something here—let me lick it off."

"If that's the case, then—" Buchou also began licking the other side of Issei's neck."

 _Aaaaaahhhhhhh!_

The next thing he knew, Issei's vision began darkening and his nose started dripping something red.

"Issei?"

"I-Issei?"

"Issei-senpai?"

"Aaahhhhhh." And Issei collapsed.

* * *

Issei's eyes slowly opened as he woke up. His memory was slightly groggy and he remembered that he passed out in the bathroom.

 _Ah, what an embarrassment. I passed out bathing with Buchou again._

Issei turned his head slightly to the right, and to his surprise… Buchou's wonderful boobs were right in front of his face! And even better, on his left was beautiful Akeno, completely nude!

 _My life is seriously awesome_ thought Issei.

"Mmmm, it seems you are awake, Issei." Issei turned to his right side again and saw Rias with a seductive look in her eye. "You really had me worried back there. Maybe you should pay a little something for doing that."

"S-s-sorry Buchou!"

"Hmm, it's alright," Rias said as she climbed on top of Issei. "You know, Issei, it's been a while since we've been together like this. We really need to spend more time alone."

"R-right, Buchou! I completely agree with you!"

"You're so cute Issei… it just makes me want to kiss you…" Rias said as she leaned in ever so close.

"Ufufufu, having fun without me again, I see." Akeno said as she woke up.

"Akeno-san!"

"Oh, what a shame—I was about to get more intimate," replied Rias.

 _Ohh, I wonder what she means by that, Thought Issei_

"Issei, please don't leave me out," said Akeno as she grabbed Issei's arm.

"O-of course!"

"Issei, that's not fair," Rias said as her breasts pressed against Issei's chest.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring. Time to get up Onii-chan. School's going to start._

The clock went off and Issei pressed the button to stop it.

"My, my. It seems we have run out of time." Akeno sighed.

"We'll continue this later, my Issei." Rias said.

"Ufufufu, let's get dressed. We'll be leaving soon."

The two girls walked out the room, leaving Issei alone.

"Haaa, that was amazing. Sleeping with my two beautiful senpais every night is wonderful! But I still need to tell Buchou about what Ddraig said yesterday…"

Issei dressed into his school uniform with his typical red shirt under. Issei then proceeded to walk down the many flights of stairs to the kitchen. When he arrived, all the girls of the Gremory househould were already seated and eating their breakfast. An empty seat and bowl of miso soup awaited Issei.

"Good morning, Issei-kun!" Asia greeted.

"Good morning, Asia!"

"Issei, please sit down and finish eating or you will be late for school," said Issei's mother.

"Alright, mom."

Issei and the girls of the Gremory household finished up their breakfast, packed their bags, and left the mansion to go to school. Now that Issei arrives at school with the school's female idols and multiple beautiful girls, nearly every guy attending Kuoh Academy loathes Issei.

"Issseeeeiii!" Motohama and Matsuda sprinted toward Issei with fists outward. Both fists connected to Issei's face and sent him skyrocketing backward.

"My, my. We'll be going ahead now Issei-kun."

"Don't be late to class, Issei." Rias, Akeno, and the rest of the girls walked into the school building.

"I'm so unbelievably jealous!" Motohama exclaimed. "You get to walk to school with beautiful babes every day!"

"I still haven't got used to this! Why you, Issei, why?" Matsuda cried.

"Now, now. My beautiful Buchou just happened to choose me because of my incredibly good looks and natural talent."

"Natural talent my ass! The only talent you had were getting your hands on rare porn mags!" Motohama said.

"Well, I have talents that Buchou specifically wanted," replied Issei.

"What?! What specific talents? Don't tell me every night—"

"Mm, mm—seems like you two are catching on." Issei nodded.

"Why you?! Motohama and Matsuda simultaneously cried.

The bell rang and soon, the students were in their respective classrooms. Issei was dazing out the window as usual. Asia was chatting with her friends, and all was normal.

"Okay class, settle down," the Sensei said. "Today, we have two new transfer students!"

"Transfer students?"

"I wonder if it's a girl—or maybe a cute one at that."

"We've had lots of cute girls transferring in this year, so I sure hope so."

Classmates were muttering and talking to each other.

"Yes, yes. Now settle down—transfer students, would you come in please?"

"Transfer students, huh?" Issei wondered out loud.

The door to the classroom slid open and in came the two transfer students. A beautiful girl with waist-length, black hair walked in. Her features were perfect: a curvaceous body, long, beautiful legs, and a kind yet beautiful face. Issei's face, along with every other second year boy in his class, blushed crimson just be looking at her. Her face, however, seemed quite serious and that always put Issei slightly off edge—as if the girl was too good for her. Directly behind her followed a boy. He was tall—probably half a foot taller than Issei—and he had exceptionally good looks. He, too, had midnight black hair that was messily styled.

"Oh! She might even rival Rias-senpai or Akeno-senpai!" All the boys were ecstatic.

"Ohhh, the girl is wonderful!" Motohama exclaimed. "But the guy…"

All the boys in the classroom stared at the male transfer student, all jealously wondering what relationship he had with the female transfer student.

"Hello! My name is Akame Nakamura. I hope we get along!" the female transfer student said while bowing, even adding in a little smile. The boys stood up and clapped while cheering.

"Hey, how's it going. My name is Yukito Aikawa. I really don't care if ya guys don't like me or not, but first dude to touch Akame will be human mincemeat. Let's get along." Said Yukito as he bowed slighty, with his hands in his pockets.

All the boys winced and Akame glared at Yukito for a second.

"What's with this guy?" the guys muttered.

"He's scary…"

"But still, good-looking…" a few girls whispered. The boys simply gave him the evil-eye.

"Okay, okay. Thanks for the introductions… even if it was a bit eccentric. But please try not to pick any fights and everyone should get along!"

"Yes, sensei." The class collectively responded.

The two transfer students took the empty seats in the back. Right when Yukito passed Issei, Issei's heart skipped a beat and his dragon arms slightly acted up.

 _No way…could he possibly be the one Ddraig was talking about?_ Issei thought. During the lunch period, Issei quickly stood up and began to leave to go find Rias until the female transfer student, Akame, stood up and stopped him.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we have introduced," said Akame.

"Ah, my name is Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you." Issei replied hastily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yukito giving him a look with killing intent.

"Issei-kun… is it. I was wondering if you could tour me through the school—if that's not asking too much." All the boys collectively gave Issei death stares and muttering, "why always him".

A frustrated Motohama and Matsuda even said," Issei you lucky bastard!"

"Um… well, I suppose I coul—"

 _Wait,_ thought Issei. _This girl seems to know that Yukito guy who made Ddraig act up. She's probably dangerous_.

"Issei-kun?" asked Akame as Issei didn't finish his reply.

"U-um, I'm kind of busy today—maybe you could ask someone—"

"No, I would prefer to do it with you. You seem like the kindest in here…"

"U-u-um, thanks for the compliment, but I—"

"So you'll do it?" Akame looked at him with an anxious but super-cute face.

"Ah, fine."

Akame smiled and said," Thank you, Issei-kun!"

Issei thought, _ah, whatever. She probably is harmless— it's that other guy I have to worry about. Plus, this girl is super cute too!_

"Okay, let's go right now!" Akame declared as she grabbed Issei's left arm. "Yukito-kun, calm down." Yukito had stood up and had both fists risen as if prepared to fight.

"But, Akame-chan, what about me—"

"Sit down, Yukito," Akame said with a death glare.

"O-okay, then… " Yukito sat down with a defeated face. "But if he does anything…"

"Yes, yes. Alright, now let's go, Issei-kun."

"R-right…"

Issei and Akame left the room, arms still intertwined. Issei began the tour, showing her the classrooms and different floor levels. When they were touring school grands, the two came close to the Occult Research Clubhouse. Issei saw the flow of crimson hair and the beautiful figure of his Buchou. Next to her was Rias's faithful queen, Akeno, also beautiful with beautiful, long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Akame held Issei's arm again as she saw that the two girls were about to greet Issei.

"Ah, Issei, how—" Rias paused as she saw Akame, eyes narrowing a bit. "Now who might this girl be, clinging on to my Issei so tightly."

"My, my. Issei, why must you get along with girls so easily," Akeno purred, although a hint of jealousy was in her voice.

"Ah, you see, Buchou, Akeno-san… um, I—"

"Issei, I want to go into that building." Akame said while holding onto Issei tighter. Rias and Akeno were now openly staring at Akame. She was pointing at the Occult Research Clubhouse while looking expectantly at Issei.

"U-um, only club members are allowed in there—" Issei muttered.

"Then I'll join the club!"

"No." This time it was Rias. "You cannot join the club—you do not meet the requirements."

"And what might the requirements be?" Akame inquired. Rias looked taken aback. This is bad—if Akame persists, then Rias would need a big cover-up story to convince Akame…

Suddenly, the school bell rang, indicating that the students must go back to class.

"Aw, what a shame, but don't worry Issei's friend—you can tell me requirements later!" said Akame. "Let's go back for now, Issei!"

"A-alright. See you later, Buchou, Akeno-san." Issei and Akame began to walk back to class as Rias and Akeno stared at their backs.

"I don't like this girl. Why Issei? The only way we even established a relationship with Issei was through his Sacred Gear. Don't tell me this girl—" wondered Rias out loud.

"We'll just have to see," said Akeno very seriously. "Let's go back to class for now."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Suspicion of Ninja (2)

**High School DxD: Ninja Revelation**

A Highschool DXD Fanfiction

 **Chapter 2**

 **(DISCLAIMER: All High School DxD content belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, not me. All characters and (most) locations are fictional. Any resemblance to things or people in reality is pure coincidence)**

"Please open your textbooks to page thirty-four. Today, we will be learning about…" Issei zoned out as the teacher began talking about the lesson. He turned to stretch his torso and found himself looking at Yukito. Issei was almost certain this man was the one Ddraig was talking about. Issei felt as if he exerted power, but he was also fairly certain that Yukito was human. However, the power he exerted couldn't be human. Could he possibly have a Sacred Gear similar to Issei?

"Wat'cha lookin' at, kid?" Yukito had noticed Issei. "Ya tryin' to be creepy or somethin' like that?"

"N-no, you've got the wrong idea!" Issei hastily replied. "I'm just stretching!"

"Issei, we are in the middle of a lesson. Please refrain from shouting and pay attention," the teacher said. The whole class was looking at Issei while giggling. Asia looked a little worried and Xenovia seemed uncaring.

"Haha, serves ya right, creep," whispered Yukito behind Issei. Issei began harboring a dislike toward Yukito ever since he introduced himself in the class. Yukito's just a cocky, obsessive, good-for-nothing, debatably good-looking—

"Issei, when did Japan annex Korea?" asked the teacher.

"U-um, they annexed… um…" Issei muttered as he looked in his textbook.

"Korea was annexed on August twenty-second, on the year of 1910, Sensei."

"Very good, Yukito-san! See, Issei, you should start taking a leaf out of Yukito-san's book."

 _Tch, damn him_ , thought Issei, looking annoyed. He noticed the girls were giggling and looking at Yukito more. _Well, at least Asia and Xenovia aren't into him._

The two girls more or less didn't care about the male transfer student, and they continued to look straight ahead while taking notes.

"Hey, kid, wat'cha say we meet up after class and hang?" Yukito suddenly whispered behind Issei.

"Seriously? You just made me look like an idiot. Why would I want to be with you?"

"That was my idea of a greeting, ya'know. Thought ya woulda seen it as funny or somethin' — I don't talk to many people and all that."

 _So he's socially awkward? No, no, no wait. He's probably trying to get me alone so he can kill me or something. Damn it, I wish I talked to Buchou about this beforehand_ , Issei thought.

"Um, sorry, but I have club meetings after school, so I won't be able to join you — " Issei said.

"What club is it? Can I join. I wanna join." Yukito rapidly replied.

Issei was in a dilemma. _Shit! Now what. Not only Akame, but now Yukito. Wait, wait, wait, that means these two are probably in a gang. What the hell should I do?_ The bell rang, indicating school was let out for the day. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Waddhya say, Issei? Where's this club at?" Yukito had a little smirk on his face.

"You're really going to have to ask our Buchou… " But Yukito appeared as though he didn't hear.

"Excellent! Let's go already. Stop makin' me wait." said Yukito excitedly.

"U-um, wait. I didn't say… you could… come… " Issei stuttered. Yukito had a strange tint in his eyes and a very large, murderous smile. Issei's hair stood on end.

"You were saying… kid?"

"O-of course you can come, anything for you, Yukito-sama! Ha-ha!, Ha-ha-ha!" Issei had sweat running down his back.

"Sweet! And ya were sayin' it's right now, ain't it? So let's go! Ah, Akame-chan you want to coooome?" Yukito's voice has suddenly become very sweet and endearing.

"Of course. Issei-kun has also promised me to show me the club."

(I'm completely screwed), thought Issei.

* * *

A few minutes later, Issei, Yukito, and Akame were walking on school grounds toward the clubhouse. (What to do, what to do), thought Issei. (If I don't think of something fast they're gonna know the devils are here). Unbeknownst to Yukito and Akame, there were barriers protecting the clubhouse to prevent non-devils from entering the clubhouse.

"Issei, would you mind bringing your friends over here please?" Rias, along with the rest of the Gremory household, stood before the clubhouse. "So, let's start with introductions. My name is Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club."

"I am Akeno Himejima. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Koneko Toujou."

"My name is Asia Argento — "

"And I'm Xenovia — "

"Let's get along," the two said together.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, a pleasure to meet you."

"M-my name is Gasper… " Gasper shyly hid behind Kiba.

(Wait, wait, wait. What's going on — why are Buchou and the others introducing themselves?) Issei thought while looking at all of them, thoroughly perplexed.

"Now would you two like to tour the inside of the clubhouse?" Rias invited.

"B-Buchou!"

"Now, Issei, there's no need to raise your voice," said Rias while sharply looking at Issei. "The clubhouse is suitable for entrance."

 _Suitable for entrance… does that mean she took down the barriers?_ Issei wondered. "Well if you say so, Buchou…"

"Thank you Issei. Now, shall we began the tour?

 _I wonder what Buchou is thinking…_ thought Issei. The Gremory family along with the two transfer students walked into the clubroom. Issei anticipated a rejection to Yukito and Akame, but they walked in just fine; Issei still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Rias letting those two in.

"This is quite a nice house," commented Akame as they walked in the main room. The walls and flooring were all wooden with old-fashioned couches and some strange ornaments. "You even have a shower installed over there."

"Hey, may I ask. What the hell is this, eh?" Yukito pointed at the magic circle on the floor. Everyone except Akame and Yukito winced. The magic circle on the floor was meant as a teleportation circle to transport devils in and out of the house quickly.

"It was a floor design that was there for many years. When the Occult Research Club was granted permission to use this house, the strange circle was already imprinted onto the floor and it wouldn't come off, so we decided to leave it there." said Rias tartly.

"Oh really? That's real nice… and whaddha 'bout these?" Yukito had suddenly noticed the bundles of flyers still left next to Rias's desk. These flyers had a drawing of a magic circle on it intended to be used when a human wanted to summon a devil. It is usually a familiar's job to distribute them, but they hadn't handed them out yet.

"Those are… flyers… " Rias was indeed speechless this time. She mentally scolded herself for not getting rid of the flyers and hiding the magic circle.

"Interesting, now whadd'oo they say… hmm?" Yukito reached out for a flyer.

"Sorry, they're for club purposes only and I'm afraid I can't show it to you," said Rias simply.

"Oh? That's too bad then… " Yukito glanced at Rias with a smirk on his face. "But wait — yer sayin' if I join I can look at these flyers and stay in this house righ'?"

"Club entries are no longer acceptable, so unfortunately, you can't join." Rias said.

"Wow, now that's just really too bad… well then again, I didn't really want to join a club that has anything to do with devils anyway — " Yukito said with the same smirk. Rias took a second to regain her composure.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well on the flyer! Ain't it say summoning some devils or somethin'? What could you have been thinking? Ya ain't a devil are ya? Ha-ha-ha! Look at what I'm saying — excuse my rudeness." The glint in Yukito's eyes and the all-knowing smile told every Gremory in the room that he was toying with them.

 _He knows about the devils and he's just teasing us,_ Issei thought. _He's definitely the one Ddraig was talking about._

Before Rias could retort, Akeno walked in with some tea. "Here you go — some freshly brewed tea. I hope you enjoy!" She distributed the tea on the table and Rias, Yukito, and Akame sat on the Victorian-styled couches.

"Aren't the rest of you going to sit?" Akame asked.

The rest of the Gremory household was standing behind Rias. Xenovia, Asia, and Gasper uncomfortably looked at each other as Kiba said," We prefer it this way — besides, there isn't enough room on the couch.

"I see… " said Akame. There was an awkward silence after this.

"So, Akame, Yukito, where did you two live before you came here," asked Rias casually.

"Ah, we lived — " Yukito stopped as he stared intently at his teacup. "Hey, before I answer that — Miss Tea Brewer? Er, Akeno. May I ask what is in this tea cup?"

"It's just a normal brew of green tea, Yukito." Akeno had a strange look on her face."

"Really? Then why's there traces of magic all over it?" Akeno and Rias stared at Yukito, who was lounging about with the same smirk on his face. Akame, with a small smile, was looking at Rias. "Ya tryin' to poison me or somethin'?"

Suddenly, Kiba materialized his sword and Rias had a destructive magic circle ready. Xenovia had the sword Durandal summoned. Yukito calmly set down his teacup.

"B-Buchou? What's going on?" inquired Issei.

"I'll explain later, Issei. But these two are more important right now. They're dangerous and we suspect they are after your dragon arm." Rias said.

"Must we fight?" asked Akame. "Be warned, you will lose." Rias tightened her expression and clenched her teeth. It was Issei's first time seeing Rias so angry.

"What do you want with my Issei! Just go back to where you came from and stop disturbing us."

"Woah-ho. Ya really love yer little, baby Issei, don'tcha. Lemme tell ya, if you baby him more, he's never gon' grow strong. And whatta 'bout the tea? Bet it woulda tasted great minus the magic righ'?" said Yukito. Both Akame and Yukito were both standing on either side of the couch with Akame still examining her tea.

"So you can detect magic… " said Akeno while biting her bottom lip.

"O'course! Um, lemme sleep. A heavy sleep spell — can knock a full grown man out for twelve hours and all that — mighta worked if ya concealed more." replied Yukito with the same, annoying smile.

"You know what? I've had it with you, Yukito. Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei.

 _Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!_ The dragon arm was increasing his powers by ten-folds.

"Alright! That's enough to knock the fucker out! Take this! Haaaaa!" Issei charged at Yukito with his boosted gear.

"Wait Issei, don't charge in recklessly," shouted Rias. "Come back!"

"How cute," said Yukito. Issei was right in front of Yukito — his left arm extending toward Yukito's face. Issei put all his power into this punch, shifting his weight forward intending for a one-hit knockout. The smirk on Yukito's face, the little resistance — it put a sense of unease in Issei.

"Suck on it!" Issei followed through with his punch… the whole back wall was destroyed from the shockwave of the punch, shattered paintings and ornaments were scattered everywhere.

"Did I… get him?" But there was no sign of Yukito — it was as if he had vanished.

"You really aren't good at fighting yet, are you?" sighed Akame as she set down her untouched tea.

"Issei behind you!" Akeno warned.

"Nice punch, kid, but ya still suck." said Yukito as he materialized behind Issei. Issei suddenly felt several jolts of pain at his back and neck as he fell backward unable to move. However, he was still very conscious.

"Issei! What did you do to my Issei!" yelled Rias. She suddenly had a magic fireball hovering over her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Akame as she stood up and walked over to Yukito who was now carrying Issei over his shoulder like a ragdoll. "Issei will get caught in the fire."

Rias clenched her fists, thought better of her situation, and dispersed her fireball. "Why… why are you doing this to Issei. What do you want from him."

"Honestly, we want to explain — we really do, but there isn't enough time and we really need to get out of here. Don't worry, Issei will tell you everything assuming he gets out alive." Akame replied.

"Gets out alive? Do you honestly think we would let you out after we let you two in? Akeno reset the barriers so only devils with permission may pass through." said Rias

"Don't worry — a little barrier like that won't really do anything really. Well, we are going to take our leave now, so see all of you later. I hope you have a nice day."

"As if!" shouted Xenovia. She charged at them with Durandal and swung, but missed. Akame and Yukito simply vanished and reappeared a few feet away. "Cowards! Stop running and fight me face to face!"

"Ah, ninja lesson number one: always dodge except when blocking is absolutely necessary. If ya do that, you get more ways to kill yer enemy — oh?" Kiba had sneaked behind Yukito and swung his holy demonic sword at an angle that wouldn't cut Issei… but Yukito caught the sword… with his bare hands. "See like this! I had to block it, so I did."

"Who are you?! I've never seen anyone skilled enough to catch a sword, much less Kiba's." said Rias.

"Didn't I already say ninja lesson number one. Ya could obviously imply that I'm a ninja. Duh." said Yukito after vanishing to another corner of the house along with Akame and a paralyzed Issei.

"What's this movement technique — I've never seen it before… More importantly, why are there ninjas here?" muttered Rias.

"Buchou, I've tripled the layers on the barriers, so they should have a tough time getting through now." Akeno was discreetly muttering incantations to add layers of barriers under her breath as Xenovia and Kiba were distracting the ninja duo.

"Good job, Akeno. Now we just need to find some way to get Issei back… Wait! Gasper! We need your ability right now! What? Where did he go?" asked Rias as she looked around.

"He went running off into his chambers when we drew our weapons." replied a smiling Akeno. "It was very cute."

"Tch. I can't leave or else these two would run off with Issei… What should we do… " Rias glared at the two at the corner of the room, just opposite of the shower. "Akeno, go find Gasper — We will stall them."

"Certainly, Buchou." Akeno left the room.

"Bye-bye Miss Tea Brewer," Yukito said. He face Rias again. "My, whatta scary face ya got there — but we really gotta leave now or else it'll be too late, ya'know. So please, excuse us — "

"You're not going anywhere until you safely return Issei," Rias replied sharply.

"Ya really need to calm down — it'll only be for a little while — "

"No, you will give him back before you leave this building."

"Is that a threat, now? Well, let me tell you, missy. There is a way bigger threat coming this way if we don't leave — right — now — " said Yukito.

"Bigger threat? Please elaborate." said Rias. She intended to stall for time until Akeno came back with Gasper.

"Well, ya see. Hmm, let's make this simple, okay? Big, bad ninjas come for Issei for bad things and we good ninjas save Issei! Hooray!" said Yukito with a big grin.

"In other words, this is for Issei's safety," said Akame.

"U-um, I think Issei is very safe with us and Buchou!" said Asia shyly.

"Oh yeah, blond beauty? Will lemme tell you, this ain't enough — "

"Tell me, who are this "bad ninjas" and what do they want with Issei," interjected Rias.

"Ya really don't want to meet 'em and since this is a nice house 'n all, destroying this place would be a shame — "

"Yukito, they're near… " said Akame

"Ah drat. Ya see, this is what ya get for releasing magical energy before thinkin'. Now listen, if ya settle those damn barriers down righ' now, we might have a chance to keep Issei alive! How does that sound — great righ'?" said Yukito

"No. I want you to hand over Issei — we can protect him just fine." Rias said.

"No choice then — just gonna have to bust our — " Yukito was cut off as he froze in time along with Akame and Issei.

"My, my. Not talking so much now are we? Good job Gasper. Ufufufu." Akeno was at the entrance way with a slightly shaking Gasper, who was staring intently at the trio to prevent them from moving.

"Akeno, get Issei and put some bindings on the two ninjas," Rias said.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno took Issei and laid him on one of the couches. "Ah, my poor Issei. Don't worry we'll get you out of it soon." Issei gratefully looked at Akeno but couldn't do any more. Akeno then proceeded to use magical bindings to tie up Yukito and Akame.

"Good job Gasper, you can let them go now."

"O-okay, Buchou." Gasper dropped his gaze to let the two ninjas free of his time control.

"Huh? Wha' happened? Weren't we about to leave or something? What's with these bindings? Hey, the hell — "

"It seems they have got us," said Akame ever so calmly.

"What? Preposterous! — wait… wait, is that the little girl with time-freezing powers! Yeah that is her, it matches the descriptions… I read abou' her in an archive before! I thought she's a vampire — what's she doin' her? It's all yer fault Akame! You were in charge of intel!" accused Yukito.

"My fault? Need I remind you that you were the one rambling the whole time instead of busy finding a way to escape?"

"Well, how should I have known there was a time-freezing little girl in the house?"

"Intel is never a hundred percent correct. We have to adapt under the circumstances — "

"Enough! And by the way, Gasper is a boy," (Yukito looked shocked and disappointed by this) interjected Rias. "Now, you two are going to tell me everything you know and want with Issei." She had a very hair-raising look on her face.

"Aw, shit. We are totally screwed," muttered Yukito.

"You bet your ass you are!" said Issei as he tested his arm. Akeno freed the paralysis through her magic somehow. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you."

"Half a kilometer away, Yukito," informed Akame.

"Ah, looks like we'll all be screwed together. Ha-ha-ha, this will be fun!" grinned Yukito

"What do you mean — " Rias began, but a loud explosion followed by the sound of clinking armor interrupted her.

"Yukito Aikawa, Akame Nakamura!" yelled a bellowing voice from outside. "Come outside this instant, along with Hyoudou Issei — so I can slaughter you all!"

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Enemy of Ninja (3)

**High School DxD: Ninja Revelation**

A High School DxD Fanfiction

 **Chapter 3**

"Hurry up! I don't have all day, now!" came the bellowing voice again.

"Who is that?" questioned an alarmed Rias. "Why aren't the alarms going off — a huge explosion just went off outside."

"Dunno," said Yukito. "They probably did somethin' to tha' space in the area or somethin' like that."

"Space? Answer me — who are they and why do they also want Issei? Are they ninjas as well?" Rias asked the two hostages.

"Dunno, but I'm nine hundred ninety-nine percent sure the guys outside ain't ninjas 'cuz that ain't how ninjas operate — and now would ya mind cuttin' these bindings and mebbe I'll be in a good mood to help ya — ." grumbled Yukito, having a frustrated but not yet agitated look on his face.

"Forget it," Rias interjected. "Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko — let's go greet our guests outside. Asia, Gasper, and Issei, please stay in here and guard these two from escaping."

"Yes! Buchou!" the four simultaneously said.

"But Buchou — "

"Issei, these people are after you right now and the last thing I want to do is expose you." said Rias seriously as she turned slightly to look at Issei. She lightened up a little and said," I promise I'll be back safely. Just wait here, Issei."

The two locked eyes and understood what was going through Rias's head immediately. She will go outside, kick some enemy ass, and come right back as if nothing had happened. The resolve in her eyes were as strong as steel; she _will_ come back to Issei.

"Alright Buchou… But please, come back safely!" said Issei. Rias smiled and turned heel to walk out the door. Gasper simply ran back into his chambers and hid in his box.

"Idiots… " muttered Yukito. Akame remained silent this whole time. "Hey, Issei. Ya really gon' let your precious prez' go die for ya like that, eh?"

"Shut up. You don't know Buchou like we do." Issei shot back.

"You are somewhat closer to this girl than the rest of the devil family is, am I right?" Akame finally had spoken. "You can never be too sure who would happen. Risks should never be taken — cut us free and we will help you, before it's too late."

"You're just trying to trick me to let you two free, so be quiet already."

"U-um — " It was Asia. "What do you two need with Issei-san?"

"Asia! Don't talk to these guys — they're crazy." Issei said.

"We're crazy? How are we even the same age? Ya think like a four-year-old." scoffed Yukito. "First your girlfriend's gon' die, then you gon' die, then everyone gon' die, and it all your fault for not cooperating."

"Shut up already! First off, Buchou isn't my girlfriend, and second, our Buchou made her decision and wanted you bound and you sure as hell are going to stay that way!" Issei heatedly replied. A short silence followed afterward, and suddenly a loud _boom_ could be heard outside. Issei and Asia had a worried looked transfixed on their faces but they did not comment on the interruption.

"U-um, why are they going to die?" asked Asia timidly.

"Asia, don't talk to them — they're trying to trick you — " Issei tried to interject.

"Issei-san, if this involves your life, I want to know about it." Asia said as she looked Issei straight in the eyes. "Your life matters to me more than anything, and let's at least hear them out… please." Another explosion could be heard outside; Issei turned toward the entrance looking as if he was going to run through it.

"Ah, blond beauty, you are a life-saver! This kid was digging my ears out with all his shit — "

"I-I'm not doing this because I think you're right — I'm doing it for Issei-san's sake!" Asia quickly said.

"Tch, whatever. I really don't want to explain to ya if ya aren't going to cut me loose, so no deal." said Yukito as he turned his head away.

Multiple explosions, yelling, and clinking of armor could be heard now. Issei forced his head away from the door and looked at Asia, who was sitting down on one of the Victorian-styled couch. "See, Asia, he's just a good-for-nothing — "

"Yukito — " interjected Akame.

"Oh, good job, Akame. This is why you're the best," said Yukito.

"It was nothing." but Akame looked pleased with herself.

"What are you two — " said Issei as he spun around to look at them… but they weren't there. The bindings were already slowly dissolving and the two ninjas were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, Issei, Blondie — we'll be taking our leave now, so see ya." said Yukito as he and Akame materialized at the front door. Issei spun around again to find the retreating backs of Yukito and Akame, who were running toward the entrance.

"Wait! But how?" said Asia as she looked at the bindings and then at the backs of the ninjas.

"Never mind that! Let's follow them — Asia, stay behind me," said Issei. The two chased after the ninjas in hot pursuit.

 **TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE, OUTSIDE…**

The Gremory group stepped outside of the front steps of the clubhouse. A huge crater was seen about fifty meters away meters away… but even stranger than the crater was the wall of red armor slowly approaching the clubhouse. A silk-laced and lacquered breastplate was worn by all the invaders, along with metal-clad skirts over baggy pants and iron armored shoes. The bright, shiny helmet had chain armor over the neck area along with a shiny head piece to top it all off. All the invaders had their swords drawn, with another shorter sword hanging at their belts.

A huge man stood in front of them all. With his shining armor and tall helmet, it really did make him look extravagantly big and important. His armor was also more decorated, with fancy etchings and his sword sheath was incredibly detailed with paintings. The black cape on his back flowed in the wind. His face was clean shaven and had a wide, sturdy build, and his nose was bent strangely as if it was dislocated. Another thinner and shorter man stood near him; he was the only one with his sword sheathed and he, too, had a cape, but it was smaller and attached to the left shoulder. He had long, silver hair that reached his shoulders, peaking from under his helmet. He seemed much more aged and experienced than his partner.

"Who are you people? You are not any of the three I called for." said the man with the bellowing voice.

"Patience, Aochi. We should always try negotiation over violence. Fighting should be a last resort." said the rather thin man standing next to Aochi.

"Bah! Like they would willingly hand this Issei over. You know how these type of people are!" Aochi pulled on a face and said in a falsetto," Oh no, not my dear Issei! I'll defend him with my life — and so on — "

"Aochi, we are intruding these people. Let's at least show some respect to our next victoms. Pleased to me you, ladies and gentleman."

"Good evening gentlemen, I am Rias Gremory. What might bring you and your team of men down here during this pleasant day."

"Well, you see — " started Aochi, but the thinner man cut him off.

"Please, Aochi. Let me explain to them," said the thin man. "Good evening, misses and gentleman, I am Araki Motokiyo of the Southpaw Alliance Samurai. We are here on a diplomatic mission to retrieve Hyoudou Issei. If you would be so kind to hand him over — "

 _Southpaws? Who are they?_ Rias wondered to herself. _Anyway, we can discuss this later, the reply is simple…_

"Denied," said Rias immediately. "No trading or bartering will be made to obtain Issei. He is not an object but part of my family. If you want him, you're only option is force — but be warned, you will lose. My best suggestion is for you and your men to leave now."

The tension rapidly built between the two sides. Kiba and Xenovia had drawn their respective swords and Koneko was checking her boxer gloves. The thinner man seemed to be a lot less patient as he stood up straighter and wiped the fake smile off his face.

"Oh? How are you so sure, Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess?" asked Araki shrewdly.

Rias narrowed her eyes and said with mounting dislike, "And how might you know that name?"

"Of course we would do our research before invading enemy territories. Let's see… Rias Gremory, a third-year of Kuoh academy who is secretly the sister of a Satan. Most precious to her… Hyoudou Issei. How touching. Unfortunately, we will have to be taking him now, and you have my deepest apologies. I would prefer to do this without bloodshed of course."

"You underestimate my family. I would advise you to turn around immediately and I'll allow this event to slip from my memory." Rias replied.

"Ah, this really is unfortunate. It seems like not only will I take Issei, but the lives of your precious family as well… "

"You really are a lost cause. You appeared to be a man with quite a bit more sense than your friend over there, but I guess I misinterpreted you. You should leave now, before trouble arises." said Rias.

"I really don't think so, Miss Gremory. Our orders are absolute — retrieve Hyoudou Issei. We are not leaving without him." replied Araki.

"Let's just smash 'em to pulp!" said the enormous Aochi.

"Smash us to pulp? You really are just a mass of muscle and no brain, aren't you?" said Rias.

Aochi growled at the insult.

"How rude, and it doesn't look like they are willing to cooperate," said Araki." Looks like we must… but I really would prefer you say 'let us begin the fight' but yes — let's."

"You really won't leave will you? Then a fight it is!" Rias summoned her magic circle as her two knights charged forward in front of Rias with Durandal and the Holy Demonic Sword in their respective masters' hands. Koneko stood in place with her fists now raised. "Akeno, set a barrier to prevent outside damage please."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno spread her wings, flew up, and place both hand in the air palms facing upward. A transparent blue forcefield came flashing down around the battlefield.

The samurai made the first move. Aochi yelled a battle cry and directly charged forward, the other samurai following his lead. Araki simply stood at his same position and didn't move. Their numbers were not too overwhelming, obviously underestimating the level of the Germory household. The only person putting on a good fight was Aochi — the other samurai were steadily being knocked unconscious by Koneko.

"Scum! Die scum — stop running!" Aochi was swiping his katana at Kiba and Xenovia, who were both weaving gracefully around his strokes. However, when either of the two knights went in for a blow, Aochi would block, showing he was a formidable opponent to be able to stop two fast-paced knights at the same time. Akeno was still concentrated on the barrier as Rias was letting out a hailstorm of demonic magic on Araki. However there was a problem…

"Is that all you have, Miss Gremory?" Araki disappeared again, materializing a few feet away. A mini-crater had been blown into the ground where Araki had been standing a second before. "I expected more."

"That's saying a lot, seeing as most of your men had already been taken down." replied Rias. _That's strange_ , thought Rias. _His movement technique seems a lot like Yukito's back at the clubhouse. But Yukito is a ninja and this man's a samurai…_

Araki dodged again as Rias fired yet another light of demonic magic. Strangely enough, Araki had not counter-attacked yet. Rias's magical power was slowly being depleted — she probably would be drained in the next ten minutes…

And then sweet scent filled the air … what was it? Perfume? Could perfume have such an intoxicating and addictive smell? Following the scent was a strong aura — the atmosphere quickly felt less hostile. The remaining soldiers and Aochi suddenly dropped their katanas and stood there in some sort of daze. Rias dispersed her magic circle as Akeno landed, dispelling the barrier. Kiba had dropped his sword and was acting like the other men. Only Koneko, Xenovia, Rias, and Akeno appeared to be fine… and Araki as well.

"Dratted goddess. I should have known that she would interfere if Yukito was here." snarled Araki. "Aochi, we're leaving — pick up your sword — "

"But Araki — it smells so good… " hazily replied Aochi, his men murmuring in agreement.

"Fools. Hurry we must, before it's too late — "

"Too late for what, my dear Araki?" said a silky smooth voice. She was beautiful, with chestnut colored hair that flowed like silk over her shoulders down to her waist. Intricate braids were worked in on both sides of her head that intertwined in the back. Circlets around her biceps shone, which seemed to resonate with her beautiful, white toga. She had large shiny eyes, and she had a height of about five feet eight, and there was a small smirk on her face as she looked toward Araki.

"Curse you, goddess. I don't have time to chit chat with you — "

"How rude — is that how you treat a lady?" said the beautiful woman.

"Aren't you gods not supposed to interfere? Begone!" said Araki with an angered expression.

"Oh, but you know dear Yukito is a special case… "

"Tch… this isn't going to plan, but I suppose I could make quick work of you and then move on — "

The door opened loudly and out ran Yukito and Akame followed closely by Issei and Asia. Gasper timidly peeked out from the entrance door.

"Did we make it? Ya kiddos ain't dead are ya — " Yukito stopped short when he saw the woman, a small frown appearing on his face. There was a moment's pause…

"Yukitoooo!" the women had flung herself at Yukito. "I miss you darling!"

"W-what the hell?!" asked Issei. "Buchou what's going on here?" The woman was trying to rub her cheeks against Yukito while flaunting her rather large breasts. Akame had become stony faced and tried to put as much distance as possible between them.

"I have no idea, Issei — but let's deal with these trouble makers first." replied Rias, who looked equally as shocked at the woman's reaction to Yukito.

"Looks like I have no choice then. It's a nine percent chance for my victory with you people, so the best thing to do is retreat now. Until next time Miss Gremory… and Hyoudou Issei… "

"Escaping now really is hopeless— " Rias started but then everything turned white and a ringing sound filled her ears. Moments later, color returned again — everyone had dropped to their knees with their hands over their ears. Another crater appeared next to the previous one and all the samurai were gone."

"What was that… " Rias said as she stood up. Everyone brushed themselves off as well.

"It seems they got away," said Akeno.

"Hey, Buchou — can you tell me what happened?" asked Issei.

"Of course Issei, but let's not be rude and introduce ourselves to our new guest first. Who might you be, young lady?" asked Rias as she, along with the others, faced the beautiful women, who was trying to get a kiss from Yukito.

"Ya really don't wanna kno— " started Yukito, but the woman cut him off.

"Now, Yukito. Don't say that, it will make me sad." she said as she pouted at Yukito. Akame's left hand twitched.

"Now, for introductions. Pleased to meet you." The woman stood up straight and elegantly. "My name is Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love."


	4. Their Goal (4)

**HEY GUYS. Welcome back to chapter 4 of this series. I've been MIA for quite a while now, so I don't expect many of you guys to be around now. Hope you enjoy this short, little chapter. I'll make sure to update at least weekly too. Chapters WILL be a lot longer. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4 (THEIR GOAL...)**

Moments later, everyone returned to the mansion. Akeno used a time-space warping spell to repair the manor back to its original form.

Yukito, Akame, and Aphrodite were seated across Rias Gremory, with the rest of the household standing at attention behind her. The three were of course still under high suspicion for attempting to kidnap Issei and attracting deadly forces to a public area. However, the Gremory household could hardly do much against a goddess, whose powers severely outmatch their own.

Aphrodite sat as close as possible to Yukito, with a rather pleased look on her face, and Akame sat at the end of the opposite side of the couch, even more stony-faced. Yukito sat in the middle with an exasperated expression.

"So, the Greek goddess of love, huh? What might bring a Greek goddess to Japan?" Rias inquired. "Are you even following the pact?"

The Dimensional Supernatural Pact, in short, says that divine entities are only allowed to interfere with their own realms if given permission by the respective realm's ruler. In this case, the ruler of the Fallen Angels, Devils, and Heaven all must agree for an entity from Greek mythology to visit their realm.

"There's loopholes in everything, dear," said Aphrodite. "Specifically, the pact says, the form of said entity can traverse across realms if said entity is restrained to a level of low power. In short, if my power's in check, then nothing's wrong!"

Rias grimaced. She does not remember the specifics of the pact, but realizes that Aphrodite's claim appears to logically be legitimate. Contesting with something she does not know will only make herself seem more foolish, so Rias decided to simply nod her head.

"Then whose restraining you, if I may ask? May it be Zeus?"

"My father? Of course not! In fact, I doubt that he knows I am here," Aphrodite laughed. Of course, Yukito is keeping me in check!"

Akame's expression seemed to get stonier, and Rias turned her attention to Yukito. This man could restrain the powers of a goddess, so he must have significant influence and power.

As if reading her mind, Yukito said," Don't worry, I'm not strong enough to actually subdue a goddess. This one just owes me a favor –"

"Don't call me a 'this one'!" Aprodite interjected.

"This b#$* owes me big time so she's somewhat under my influence. Anyway, I'm not that strong, I won't be blowing this city up anytime soon."

The Gremory household could only stare at Yukito, who was now being nagged by Aphrodite. A mortal just insulted a goddess…

Rias put a finger on her temple, considerably stressed out. "Anyway, what did you come here for? Wait – what happened to your accent first?"

"What? My Accent? That was just something I was doing because it annoyed Akame a lot. She said I should speak eloquently because I hold a nice position in our organization or something like that. My accent sounds pretty good, right? Nice and casual." Yukito looked pleased with himself, and glanced at Akame. She merely snorted.

Yukito frowned. "Hey that ain't very lady-like yakno—"

Akame hit him on the shoulder and he clenched his mouth in pain.

Rias now cupped her forehead into her hands. This man is going to give her a migraine. "Like I said what are you doing here? Considering that you're here with a goddess, then depending on your answer, this matter may be taken to my brother."

"Oohhhh, spooky… Your brother, is it? I'm sure he's a big, bad boy who can kill me with his freaking laser eyes and then –"

This time Akame kicked him in the shins. Aphrodite looked at Akame disapprovingly as Yukito cupped his shin.

"We're here on important business. We are required to retrieve Hyoudou Issei at all costs."

"As I said, this is not up for negotiation—"

"We need him… for the sake of our organization." The room suddenly felt tenser. Even Yukito looked at the ground, seemingly dismayed.

Rias, reading the mood, questioned," Hypothetically, if we did lend you Issei. What would you do with him?"

Rias could feel several hot stares coming from behind her. She prayed that the girls would remain peaceful for a little longer. The Gremory household stared at Akame, waiting for an answer.

Akame took a deep breath.

"Reincarnation."


	5. Killing Intent (5)

**Sorry for another short upload. I'm having a hard time trying to find segways into subsequent plots. Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned!** ㋡

 **Chapter 5 [Killing Intent]**

The Gremory household simply sat there in a moment of silence. A reincarnation? A reincarnation requires the revival of the dead, does it not? If that's the case, then…

"Do you plan on killing Issei?" The tension in the room rose to an alarming level. The droplet on the leaf clings on Yukito's response, combat could explode any minute.

"Well, not exactly…" replied Yukito. "You see, we kind of need him for a reincarnation. Actually, it's more like we need his body, more specifically. Like, we're going to take his body, but he's gonna have another soul in him with his soul, and… wait… was that right? That was right, wasn't it, Akame… "

Yukito looked at Akame hopefully.

"Well, in short, we need his physical and mental capabilities to properly host a soul," Akame curtly responded. "Don't worry, his life won't be in harm. However, the length of time we need him to host said soul is unpredictable…"

"Declined." Rias said. "There are no negotiations to be made. We can simply freeze you and wait for my brother's guards to incapacitate you two. As for the goddess, I suppose we'll deport her."

"Deport me? How rude! You make me sound like a spy!" Aphrodite scoffed. Despite the threats however, the urgency amongst the three intruders was very low.

"Freeze us? With that little girl— "

"Boy," Rias interjected.

"With that little _boy_ again? Do you think we're dumb enough to fall for the same trick twice? We could've killed him you know." There seemed a slightly manic gleam in Yukito's eyes. "If you really treasure your family then maybe you should think carefully. A dead family or a temporary loan."

"Do you really intend to wage war against my family? The devils will back my position. You will be fighting our species, not just this family."

This time, Akame interjected. "Of course. Our organization also depends on this mission. If we were to be exterminated either way, we might as well try preserving it, even if it's at your expense. We will be able to kill a great number of you devils before being razed."

Rias looked taken aback. She thought the threat would hold some leverage.

"May we ask why Issei has to be the host of whatever being you speak of?"

"It doesn't have to be that by exactly," replied Akame. "He was simply the best choice. All other potential hosts are either too well-concealed or too powerful to incapacitate, so our organization chose Issei."

"What do you mean he's the best choice…" Rias began, but realization dawned upon her. Akame answer confirmed her thoughts.

"He can host the red dragon, can he not? That's enough power to host the soul we will force onto him as well. As I said, we will guarantee his life and return him to you as soon as we are finished."

"What is this organization?" Rias said. "Do you really believe I would be foolish enough to lend a family member to anyone? Especially to do something so dangerous?"

Well that was our hope, yeah…" muttered Yukito. Issei glared at Yukito.

"We cannot enclose further detail as we do not have confirmation of your agreement," said Akame. "Everything we told you now is all the information you'll receive from us."

"Very well, then I guess I must do it, then…" started Rias.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Akeno, activate it." The star on the floor began to shine brightly, beginning with a faint blue aura and slowly brightening.

"What are you doing, huh? You think we'd fall for that?" Yukito snarled. Aphrodite simply yawned, but Akame has risen to her feet.

"A teleportation spell, huh," said Aphrodite lazily. "How boring. Are you actually going to deport us?"

"Quite the contrary," said Rias. "In fact, I welcome you to the deepest pits of our confinements. I do hope you enjoy."

The floor seemed to be moving upward, and the blue light slowly turned red.

"Yukito! Move away from the star! Its destination is set to…" The light seemed to block out sound as well, and Akame's voice faded away. Yukito tried to jump upward, but the light seemed to envelop him endlessly.

 _ **Then there was darkness.**_

 _ **[end]**_


	6. A Detailed Explanation (6)

_**Chapter 6 [A Detailed Explanation]**_

The mix of blue and red lights slowly faded to reveal that Akame, Yukito, and Aphrodite were no longer there. Issei stared at the floor with wonder and asked.

"Buchou, where did they go? You didn't teleport them somewhere did you?" The star in the middle was commonly used for teleporting devils in the Gremory household to save travelling time.

"Yes, I did, my dear Issei. They won't be bothering us anytime soon. In fact, they'll be enjoying a meeting with my brother soon."

"What? What do you mean?"

This time, Akeno answered. "We specifically built a confinement in space for an event like this, and the portal only transports non-authorized people. We opened the portal to teleport those three intruders into a special space-time alteration that exists below this manor. It's enforced with powerful magic that requires a few months to fully create. As long as I'm alive, those three shouldn't be able to break through, Ufufufu…"

"Exactly," said Rias. "In a few hours, my brother's guards will take them and they'll have to face court. Of course, the goddess will probably get off scot free, but there's nothing we can do about that."

"As expected of the Pres and Vice-Pres! Amazing!"

Rias and Akeno both smiled at him, with a faint tint of red on their cheeks.

"Don't worry, Issei, if we are here, nobody will be taking you anywhere."

"Pres…" Issei was at a loss for words. He truly felt blessed to be accepted into the Gremory household.

"Anyway, before we move on, I still wish to interrogate those ninjas a little more. After all, they have a whole clan working behind them, and its best that we gather intel. Akeno bring me a Truth Stone."

The truth stone, an extremely rare item, is a one-time use magic crystal that forces a person to tell the truth for thirty minutes. Akeno disappeared into a room and emerged with a beautiful blue and purple crystal in her hand.

"They better be worth using this stone on…" muttered Rias. "Akeno, open a portal, I wish to speak to them."

"As you wish… But do be careful, Rias." Akeno raised her hand and a swirling blue gate in the shape of an oval appeared a few feet in front of her. Next to the gate, a small screen also materialized. "We will watch the interrogate through this screen. If anything happens, I'm pulling you straight out of there."

"Understood," said Rias. "I'm going in." The Gremory household intently watched as Rias walked boldly into the portal, and everyone focused on the screen.

Rias landed neatly on the floor… if you could call it that. When touched, it appears there is a solid floor to step on, but when looked upon, the air appears to be a swirling vortex of colors, flowing wildly this way and that. In the middle of the room were three, evenly-spaced thrones. On the thrones were the three intruders. Large golden chains surrounded each throne and bound the occupants tightly, preventing them from moving, much less escaping. In front of the three intruders was a larger and grander throne, in which Rias sat in.

Yukito and Akame simply stared at her, surprised at her success in detaining them. Aphrodite appeared to be unconscious or asleep.

"Let's begin the interrogation shall, we?" Rias raised the stone and began chanting. A light emerged around her as the crystal appeared to be activating.

"Huh, what are you doing, lady? You gonna throw a stone at us? This isn't the medieval age. Besides, I'm pretty sure stoning is a cruel and unusual form of punish—" The crystal shattered and Yukito immediately stopped talking, as if his tongue was glued to his mouth. Surprise and anger lit his eyes.

"See, it's so much quieter when you don't talk, dear."

"I do agree…" muttered Akame. Rias cocked her head at her.

"Anyway, since I do have a limited amount of time, I believe we should start. You may sit out, Akame, as this crystal only effects one person, I'm afraid. But my brother does have an abundance of these," Rias devilishly added.

"First and foremost, I'd advise you not to use magic or offer physical resistance, as the chains will absorb it and tighten each time, until they eventually crush you. Now that you are informed, my first question is what is the name of your clan?"

Yukito's lips trembled as he was trying to keep his mouth closed. "Iga… Koshin…" muttered Yukito.

"Iga?" Rias said in genuine surprise. The Iga clan was a famous ninja family that was known for its legendary feats, especially under the service of the sixteenth century Daimyo of the Oomi domain. "Koshin… Renewed? The Iga clan renewed? What's the meaning of this? I thought that clan died centuries before?" (Koshin directly translates to renewal in Japanese)

"We… never died… Wanted reform…" muttered Yukito.

"Reform? From what. Who is the current ruler of the Iga clan?"

"Orna… Ryu…"

"Then who was the previous?"

"Maki… Ryu…"

"What happened to him?"

"We… killed… him…"

Rias looked at Yukito in astonishment. "You… killed him?"

"And that's enough, for now, miss president. It's unhealthy to be too nosy." Rias flipped her attention to Akame.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl? No magic or physical strength will break those chains," said Rias coldly.

"Well… there are ways, although limited."

"What are you talking abou—" Rias just noticed; there were extremely small scrolls in Akame's hands. She must of taken those out before the teleportation!

"Activate, space manipulation, temporary dissolvement. Activate, light-bending — visual manipulation. Activate, copy-cat." The three small scrolls disappeared from Akame's hand one by one. Rias already activated her defensive circle, but it was pointless; none of those scrolls were aimed for her.

Outside, the screen seemed to for a second, but the next moment she was sitting again. Akeno surveyed the screen closely. Had she imagined it? The next minute, Rias' voice could be heard from the screen.

"Open the gate, I'm coming out now!"

Akeno hastened to activate the spell, and the next moment another blue, swirling gate appeared. A leg first appeared, but instead of stockings and school shoes, Akeno saw shiny, black boots, boots that seemed very similar to what she saw moments before the trap spell's activation.

 _ **And out stepped not Rias but…**_

 _ **[End]**_


	7. A Fierce Struggle (7)

**Sorry about the inconsistent updates (and short, too). I'm spending a lot of time studying and a lot of the drafts I've written just didn't have satisfying fight scenes. I ended up picking this little treasure I happened to make, so please enjoy. ^_^**

 **[Chapter 7: A Fierce Struggle]**

Sweat dripped from Rias' brow as she deflected throwing knives thrown by Yukito. The three scrolls Akame activated had devastating effects: the first scroll phased Yukito and Akame out of their chains. The second scroll shifted the light rays so that the outside spectators were seeing an illusion of Rias in control. A person's perception of any visual depends on the light reflecting off an object, and if this light is obstructed or changed, the person will either see nothing or a fabricated image, hence why one cannot see in the dark. The third scroll had two effects and the user could only choose from one: copy the physical appearance or the voice of the user's choice; Akame had chosen the latter.

 _Who knew that they would have these up their sleeve_ thought Rias. She was in a bad position now, with no information of her enemy's combat prowess and the need to keep her enemy alive for interrogation, she has no choice but to reserve her power until reinforcements could arrive, or risk killing Yukito for her own survival. Her only hope was for her comrades to defeat Akame, and incapacitate Yukito with Gasper's ability. If absolutely necessary, they would have to kill one of them…

Her train of thought broke as Yukito suddenly rushed Rias with a short sword. Rias condemned herself for not disarming them when she had the chance. He was skilled, the sword flickered in between crevices of her magic shield, forcing Rias to constantly re-summon her shield in different positions to make sure the sword did not break through. The process depleted her mana even faster, and before long she'll have to switch to offensive.

 _Wait… If the Truth Stone is still applied, then for thirty minutes…_

"What's your next move?" yelled Rias as she deflected another strike.

"Upper cut followed by a downward kick, then a roundhouse kick." Yukito's eyes widened in surprise as he revealed his subsequent attack. Rias countered all his attacks with ease by moving her shield to the places he described. The reason she re-summoned her shield every time was because although it does drain more mana, it is considerably faster than moving the currently summoned shield. However, if she knew the incoming attacks…

"And now?!"

Rias' timing was perfect; Yukito was already beginning his motions so that he could hardly change his actions in time.

"Triple jab!"

Rias formed a shield in front of her abdomen to deflect the attack, all the while questioning the next move.

"Smoke bomb!"

 _A smoke bomb?_ Rias would be in trouble if she was caught in that. It would be pointless to ask how Yukito would attack if she could not see which direction he was coming from. Rias immediately summoned her wings to fly backward as Yukito threw a smoke bomb to the floor. Smoke covered the center of the room and Yukito disappeared in it. The cover of smoke surely would have been useful if Rias was in it, as his heightened ninja senses could probably give him an upper hand in identifying Rias' position, but now he was trapped in his own smoke, with Rias waiting for his appearance.

Rias smiled to herself, knowing the battle was as good as won. After this, she would go back to the mansion and relax with Issei in her bedroom, and let her brother take care of the messy political things. She raised her hands and chanted disabling magic; the impact will be enough to knock Yukito unconscious. Red arrows materialized around the smoke and pointed inward; an area of effect spell will surely hit Yukito.

Rias flicked her wrist forward and the volley of arrows hurtled toward the smoke at an incredible speed. A loud explosion took place and surrounded the area with bright, red lights. Rias, satisfied with her magic, lowered her hands and was about to call Akame to open another portal; the previous portal closed suddenly after Akame entered, presumably to prevent Yukito from following suit. However—

"Enchantment, magic shield."

Rias' eyes widened as she saw hexagonal shaped light shields covering Yukito from every direction. The shield eerily emitted a red light that matched the color of her attack.

"How…"

"As you can probably tell by now, ninjas really have a knack for one time use items," said Yukito, as the short sword in his left hand was already dissolving. "It's really convenient for storing powerful spells, be it swords, knives, or scrolls. Anyway, enjoy!"

The shields glowed brighter, and suddenly, the same arrows Rias shot zoomed back out toward her. Rias quickly raised a three-layer shield — the attack was more concentrated than hers was, and targeted a single location. The red arrows merged into one and broke through her first shield, then the second—she poured magic energy into the third and the arrow finally deflected and exploded on a nearby, invisible wall. She doubled over panting; both her magic and stamina were running low.

"You bastard…" Rias said as she looked up. Except Yukito was long gone. She looked left, then right. Up! He was coming from above, her instincts screamed. She immediately raised both hands upwards without looking, and casted a strong shield. She felt a thump as Yukito bounced off the shield and landed behind her with a thud. She turned around quickly but Yukito had already pulled out another small, round object.

 _Another smoke bomb!_ Rias thought. She tried to pull away but it was too late. Yukito threw it down and smoke emerged. Rias was in a terrible position; her only choice now was to rely on her reaction time since her mana was too drained to create a full body shield.

She closed her eyes and limited her senses to her hearing, listening desperately for Yukito's position. _Now!_ She heard the rustle of the ninja's clothes nearing her.

"Which direction?"

"From the left!"

Rias this time formed an arrow instead of a shield. She will stop him here and now. A flicker caught her eye, and a kunai began to emerge from not the left, but from the right. Rias' eyes widened. _He was lying?_ _Are the thirty minutes up?_ She quickly switched positions and flicked her wrist to the right. _I can make it!_

But that kunai disappeared. She felt the cold, metallic feeling of a knife against her throat. She slowly lowered her hands as the smoke gradually cleared away. She lost. An utter defeat. Sweat dripped from her brow.

"… How"

"Should've trusted your instincts, my dear Rias. The thirty minutes weren't up—I really was coming from the left." Yukito said with a triumphant voice. "Illusion magic, hon, illusion magic. That smoke was a bit different from the others. It was imbued with orientation magic and reversed all your senses of direction. However, it only works after you inhale enough smoke, and your magic resistance is so high, it only lasted a few seconds at that."

Rias was dumbfounded. How could one man possible have this many tricks up his sleeves? How well trained could he be to adapt to every one of those situations? Rias closed her eyes. _Please, my dear family. I'm counting on all of you._

 **[end]**


End file.
